


We'll Manage

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [6]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Manage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of John/Eliot, whose your daddy

  
“Whose your daddy?”

 

He wasn’t sure if it was a question or a joke and there was only so much he thought he could say to the man whose back was to him. His focus was completely on the stomach he was talking to and he had no idea what to say about all of this. He knew what Eliot Spencer was, knew what he did, and with who.

 

Eliot knew about his world also and even if they worked on different levels in different areas some of the skills were similar enough that he respected the other man.He wasn’t so sure Eliot would respect him now, considering…

 

“I tell you what. You find a way to make your Daddy believe this and I’ll come clean with him about it, alright? I’ll tell him and then you just… I don’t know. I mean… you gotta be magic right? So you just magic your Daddy into believing all this and we’ll call it even, alright?”

 

“Do you always talk to you stomach Eliot?”

 

He saw the way the other man tensed, saw it in his shoulders and his back.When Eliot looked over his shoulder he saw it in his face and in the tightness of his eyes.He didn’t back away, didn’t give him time to say anything else before he closed the distance between then, a hand coming around Eliot as he gently placed a hand on his slightly enlarged stomach.

 

“John?’

 

“Yeah Eliot.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“A friend had a vision of you. I knew… I know you better than to think you let someone else knock you up.”

 

Eliot let out a deep breath. “I don’t have a clue what to do next.” Eliot admitted. “I mean, the people I work with, I explained it and they think I’m nuts, but they’re dealing with it alright. I just… I wasn’t sure…”

 

“You didn’t know what I’d do.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

John pulled Eliot around and into a kiss that was far more gentle than Eliot was accustomed to. “We’ll get through this.” He said softly, looking down at the baby growing inside Eliot with awe. “Mary wanted four.”

 

“Mary?”

 

“My wife. Died in a fire when my boy was 6 months old.”

 

“You have a son?”

 

“Two.” John clarified with a sigh. “Dean and Sam.” He shook his head. “Gonna have to tell them about this one, tell them about you.”

 

“I think I can handle a couple kids John.”

 

“29 and 25. They aren’t exactly kids Eliot. And they’re hunters.”

 

Eliot shook his head, falling back onto the couch. “This is getting complicated.”

 

It was the one thing they’d always said they would never be.Easy come easy go but a baby changed everything and they both knew it.

 

“Yeah.” John said, going to his knees in front of Eliot. “But we’ll manage. We’re family and we’ll always manage.”

 

 


End file.
